Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery
"The Mega Fighting Experience" -Official tagline Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery ''(''MK Vs TP) is a crossover fighting game developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Tollection Pattery Entertainment in collaboration with Dimps and Newgrounds, who co-financed the Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game features characters from both Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery's videogame franchises among withing GalaxyTrail, Telltale Games, MercurySteam, Armor Games and Kongregate, who co-developed and co-published the game alongside Disney Interactive Studios, Sega, THQ, Activision, EA Games and High Voltage Software. If is the fan game of both games between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery The 16th main installment for MK and the new video game for TP. Haved different editions when get pre-order as Blizzard and Sega characters, if was co-developed by Slayer Studios and co-published by Dark Flame Studios, if choosing or mixed of different editions. Ryota Nitsuma of Marvel vs Capcom 4 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom fame will serve as the game's director. MK vs SJ Dissida designer Tetsuya Nomura is in charge of designs for MK's roster while Tekken 7 designer Kazunori Kadoi will be designing TP's character models. In the game, players select up to two or four characters to engage in combat and attempt to knock out their opponents. It features similar tag-team mechanics to the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games to which it emulates the MT Framework engine of. Due to NetherRealm's 3-way partnership with Newgrounds, Disney and Sega, the game's engine will feature a blend of MK (reboot) ''mechanics. The game was released on March 7, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows with on March 27, 2017 for the Nintendo Switch as a launch title. NetherRealm handled publishing for the XB1 and Steam versions of the game with Tollection Pattery publishing the PS4 and Switch versions as a result of the working relationships with their respective companies. As for the limited all consoles, included Gameslayer, maded be release in May 17, 2017 alongside Mobile devices. The next respect console as Nintendo VII, The V², Dreamcast 2 and Zeo, if will begin releases in September 28, 2018. Game/Menu Mode * Arcade ** Ladders ** Tag Team ** Endurance * Konquest * Brawl * Living Towers * Test your mode ** Test your Might ** Test your Sight ** Test your Strike ** Test your Luck * Universe * Practice ** Tutorial ** Fatality Theater ** Practice ** Character Tutorial * Story ** Mortal Kombat Story ** Tollection Pattery Story ** Eternal Path * Challange **Trials **Missions **Survival **Rival * Create a Fighter * Online ** Casual Match ** Ranked Match ** King of the Hill ** Tournament ** Mosh Pit ** MK Vs TP War * Marketplace ** Characters ** Kostumes ** Arenas ** Moves ** Variations ** Gear Systems ** Weapons * Gym * Kyrpt * Gallery ** Characters ** Finishing Moves ** Fan Art ** Music ** Making of Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery video ** Special Items * Options ** Music & Sound ** Gameplay Options ** Control Options * Extras Plot Side from behind all sacrifice about two universes, Mortal Kombat and Tollection Pattery. Those are same, one the most extreme death of Mortal Kombat and one the dark timeline of Tollection Pattery. Even days, two worlds will collide and turn into a vicements, are know every characters are now getting, to-the-war, wild to maded haved and rushed every crisis for all eternity to began a new kombat will come?!? Rosters Mortal Kombat Side Playable * Abir * Alfi * Ancestor * Anubis * Ariana * Atmosphere * Baraka * Belokk * Bo' Rai Cho * Cale * Custer * Cyrax * Daegon * Damon * Desta * Dullahan * Ermac * Flame * Fujin * Ghislaine * Gore * Goro * Havik * Hideyoshi * Jade * Jaden * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kona * Kotal Kahn * Khrome * Kung Lao * L'Vollum * Lightcat * Liu Kang * Mephisto * Mileena * Moloch * Monster * Nightwolf * Noob Saibot * Onaga * Penance * Quan Chi * Quánjíshǒu * Raiden * Rain * Rapha * Reiko * Reptile * Roark * Sarah Nac * Scorpion * Sektor * Serzh * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Shujinko * Siefa Tan * Sindel * Sonar * Sonya Blade * Kurtis Stryker * Sub-Zero * Tao Wang * Taven * Taylor McTavish * Tikamado * Tremor * Tri-Borg * Umbra * Vaatu * Yoru * Xion * Zaggot * Zenko Unlockable '''Season 1' * Ashrah * Chameleon * Connor * D'Vorah * Darrius * Divine * Erron Black * Ferra & Torr * Frostbite * Kai * Kintaro * Knightmare * Mavado * Meat * Naberi * Ormagam * Sheeva * Smoke * Tasia * Tavius Tollection Pattery Side Playable * Agony * Angel * Asterix * Auditor * Bagul * Bambu * Baron Brixius * Berto * Betty * Big Daddy * Blaek * Brevon * Carol Tea * Casca * Cole * Crypto * D-Tritus Debris * Elizabeth Swann * Falcone * Farah * Felicity * Gali * Gantu * Garmadon * Gary Smith * Gearbot * Globex * Griffith * Guts * Gwynn * Handsome Jack * Hank * Isaac Clarke * Jack Sparrow * James Hopkins * Jay * Jesus * Juliet Starling * Jyn * Kai * Killer Bubbles * Kopaka * Krieg * Leroy * Lewa * Lloyd * Magnus * Master Wu * Milla Basset * Mr. Torgue * Nosferatu Zodd * Nya * Obelix * Onua * Papyrus * Pohatu * Puff * Pyramid Head * Sam * Sanchez * Sans * Sash Lilac * Semi-Deity * Shank * Shen * Sinjid * Skull Knight * Sonny * Stitch * Tahu * The Prince * Tower * Tricky * Veradux * Vizier * Void * Wesley * Will Turner * Wyald * Zane Unlockable Season 1 * Athena * Bonnie & Clyde * Butcher * Buzz Lightyear * Cassandra * Chase McCain * Flint Paper * Galiant * Humphrey * Jaller * Judeau * Manny Calavera * Mira Nova * Muffet * Pythor * Reuben * Rex Fury * Roald * Takua * Zurg Non-Playable * Abraham Lincoln * Anton Paierwaite * Archbishop * Asgore * Bosco * C.O.P.S * Chief of Bankers * Chief of Police * Claptrap * Crazy Gambler * Grand Councilwoman * Grandpa Stinky * Harry Moleman * Jimmy Two-Teeth * Jumba Jookiba * Louie the Blind * Mad Moxxi * Misako * Mr Featherly * Pox * Sal * Satan * Steve * Stinky * Superball * Sybil Pandemik * The Mayor * Toriel * Wendell Pleakley * Yog-Soggoth Pre-Order Blizzard * Alarak * Artanis * Arthas * Barduss * Dehaka * Diablo * ErnCadar * Gul'dan * Hendarc * Jim Raynor * Leoric * Sarah Kerrigan * Talandar * Thrall * Tracer * Tychus Findlay * Uther * Varian * Zagara * Zeratul Sega * Akira Yuki * Beat * Blaze * Black Doom * Chaos * Eggman * Jacky Bryant * Jet * Knuckles * Metal Sonic * Nights * Omega * Reala * Rouge * Shadow * Silver * Sonic * Tails * Ulala * Vector Arenas Starter # Ali'i Trail # Babylon # Black Dragon HQ # Blaek's Castle # Blood Core # Bullworth Academy # Crosstower # Dead Woods # Downtown # Enoch Village # Family Home # Gambling Joint # Goro's Lair # Haunted House # Hill of Swords # Jumba's Lab # Kilauea Lighthouse # Lin Kuei Temple # Mansion of the Spirit Tree # NehtherRealm # NetherRealm Secret Caves # Outworld Marketplace # Press Building # Pyramid Ramse # Ramse Desert # Research Compound # Rooftop # Shao Kahn's Fortress # Shirai Ryu Temple # Shuigang # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # The Street # The Pit # United Galactic Federation # Washington Estate # Welcome to Rapture # Womb of Darkness # Wu Shi Academy # Zodd's Lair Unlockable # Destroyed City # Jinsei Chamber # Krossroads # Monastery of Spinjitzu # Wonder City Factions Mortal Kombat Side Starter * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Kahn Guard * Lin Kuei * Shirai Ryu * Special Forces * White Lotus Tollection Pattery Side * Band of the Hawk * Galactic Council * Persia * Pirates Fortress * Strike Force Heroes * Void * ZPCI Gameplay and Features Gameplay has carried over from NetherRealm's games. Fighting occurs on a 4-D plane, with the ability to interact with background elements such as projectiles or springboards. Due to the introduction of X-Ality (can maked X-Ray to X-Ality), Cretalities (can using team as two or three or four) and Summon-Cross (each have any allies), new form of the fatalities, carries over to MK Vs TP. At the first indicator of the meter, the player is allowed to perform an interrupt action by performing a perfect block. The second indicator allows for the player to actuate their X-Ray. The third indicator of the meter included Super Move from Injustice, but there also very special feature, Ultimate Move is the most meter when is getting more to activate and goes to brutal damage, wild to making more action like Super Move. A weapons system allowed players use weapons. In Story Mode, players join a side. Allow to main storys focuses on select levels that drives the plot of the campaign to its conclusion. Since this time the Classes and Factions band together instead of with their separate universes, the Eternal Path is collaborating beyond their two universes to come out ontop. Also Ladder goes mixed, featuring a sub-boss of either Belokk or Gantu, the final boss of Shao Kahn or Blaek, and animated ending for each character, as Undavant is non-playable, if maded be appear in story and arcade as final boss, adds sub-boss of Onaga or Void. Practice Mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. The Fatality Theater of Practice Mode Returns renamed Finisher Practice, where the button combinations for the new finishing moves are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the finisher to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Finishing Moves will not be executed. This time, either finisher can be selected instead of only showing the first finisher, which required players to pause the game and look for the alternate finisher. Feature some combo getting glowing of eyes, if means getting Spirit Kombo, this Spirit Kombo when increased more damage when getting more combo than Super Move. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw, which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. Editions Deluxe Edition Legacy Edition Unleashed Edition Definitive Edition Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP